Dragon Ball
Summary of the plot Pretty simple plot. A kid name Goku grows up and trains to be a strong fighter and eventually grows into the protector of earth, along with his descendants Gohan and Goten. Along the way he befriends powerful people such as Piccolo and Vegeta and he and the Z-warriors also fight evil and powerful beings such as Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu. Thus, this becomes the prototype for modern Shonen Manga/Anime, with its influence being felt all across the genre, particularly on the HST (For example: Naruto and Luffy are clearly inspired by Son Goku). Timeline of the Series Part 1 Dragon Ball *Pilaf Saga *21st Budokai Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *22nd Budokai Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr Saga Part 2 Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Namek/Frieza Saga *Androids/Cell Saga *Buu Saga Part 3 Dragon Ball Super * Battle of Gods Saga * Resurrection of F Saga * Universe 6 Saga Power of this Verse Dragon Ball is a very powerful verse. In part 1 they had wall to island/country level, with an outlier Moon-busting feat. By part 2, the series made Moon-busting low-level as it debuted planet-busting on the very first arc, with following arcs hitting multiple/large planet+ to star level characters in the verse; with the God tiers in part 3 being vastly higher. In terms of speed, their travel speed seem to range from Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic, with the God Tiers exceeding light speed by a ridiculous degree, however, recent calculations have them reaching quadruple digits Mach reflexes since the Saiyan Saga, so the Part 2 characters might be even faster than that. Despite the relative lack of hax skills, Dragon Ball is very powerful in it's own right and is considered a high tier to top tier Manga verse. With the release of new material, such as Battle of Gods, Revival of F and especially the new series Dragon Ball Super, the franchise's canon has officially hit the Cosmic level in terms of Character Tiering. It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z fighters from Part 2 on a relatively higher level, with them reaching FTL reaction time since the Frieza Saga, as well as both secondary canon confirming Cell as a solar system buster (a claim often disputed in various VS forums), as well as having Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually) on a flashback presented by the Supreme Kai. Check Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Power of the verse: Part I: Multi City Block level+ to Small City level+ between Pilaf Saga and 22nd Budokai Saga, reaching City level+ in King Piccolo Saga and Island level+ in Piccolo Jr Saga. Part II: Planet level in Saiyan Saga, Large Planet/Multi-Planet level+ in Namek Saga, reaching Star level in Cell Saga and finally Large Star level+ in Buu Saga. Part III: Multi Galaxy level+ (possibly higher) with the introduction of Beerus. Strength Feats: Dragon Ball lacks of lifting strength feats, but they have notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of hurting characters with planet level durability and beyond with their punches. The verse has striking strength ranging from Class PJ on the lower ends, to at least High Multi-Galactic Class courtesy of Beerus and Whis. Speed: Ranges from double digits to triple digits in Part I, reaching quadruple digits in early Part II to sub-relativistic+ in Frieza Saga, and Relativistic to Relativistic+ between Cell Saga and Buu Saga, with the Part III being Massively FTL+ due to recent Whis' speed feats. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters ''' DBZMLP12345 (Vegeta fanboy, hates downplayers) GTgokussj4 LordAizenSama EternalZack Rocks75 Polar-kun Tao Pai Pai Forksnipe315 (Goku fanboy) Dragonsblood23 Pedro Piovan Stefano4444 The Living Tribunal 1 HybridSaiyan GohanLSSJ2 (Is annoyed by wankers; can't stand downplayers) The Queen Diclonius (Can't stand wankers, and absolutely ''despises'' downplayers with a deep personal passion) Yedkowt Pikatoo (The Only True DBZ Fanboy) SwordSlayer99 X-men33 (Son-Goku) SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 Valar Melkor 2 Sheoth JM715 BlitzStrike Fire86743 Lord-Of-Creation Fire24672 DeezNuts1102 (Huge DBZ fan, love the series, hate wankers and downplayers) Joseph619 The Everlasting (Adores the series, dislikes wankers/fanboys and downplayers/haters) Mico09 Soul01 (loves the series ,i hate downplayers/wankers) ThePerpetual (For the most part, at least, and is not a fan of overly implausible downplay/wanking) Aimenaltair FanofRPGs Micah007123 (Hates downplayers with a burning passion, when someone seriously wants to argue SS3 isn't planetary you might loose faith in humanity) Quincy King Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Loves the franchise, loathes fanboys who give it a bad rap) Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (loves the series, hates the wankers and rat kid fanboys) GreatSaiyaman90 (hates wankers and downplayers) IcarusXI (dislikes wankers and downplayers) Angella Penber Goodyfresh741 Aneta97 (Favorite franchise,hates fans who give bad reputation to it) goodyfresh741 (can't stand fanboys/wankers, though, sorry guys but Goku can't beat EVERYBODY from other verses, no matter how much we love him) Pancake Exterminator '''Neutral NovaReaper (Loves the Franchise, but hates Beerus and Whis Fanboys) Antvasima DarkSchneiderKing EliminatorVenom (Likes the franchise, hates downplayers and wankers) Lord Kavpeny (Loves the franchise, hates wankers and fanboys) Darkness552 (Likes DBZ until after the Cell Saga) CrossverseCrisis (Likes the franchise, hates wankers and fanboys for hyping the series power and status far beyond than what it's actaully getting for) AsuraDestructor(Loves the series, but feels like it's being milked nowadays worse then it has ever been) Davy0 (Likes DB, except original Z anime and GT, hates fanboys) Skodwarde The Almighty (Likes the series, including GT, cannot stand the extreme part of the fanbase or heavy wankers one bit) Viturino (Loves the franchise, loves haters, loves fanboys, loves everyone, what the..?) Opponents RouninOtaku RyanBurns Bat Siri ImagoDesattrolante PKThunderOkey Characters God Tiers: Top Tiers: High Tiers: Mid-High Tiers: Mid Tiers: Low Tiers: Kami Mr. Popo Kid Goku Piccolo Daimao Star Officer Black Tao Pai Pai General Blue Mr. Satan Bulma Master Roshi Chi-Chi Hacchan/Android 8 Launch Anime/Movies only: Super Android 13 Cooler Broly Bojack Gogeta Janemba Pikkon Hatchiyak Turles Garlic Jr Hirudegarn Video Games only: Demigra Calculations or information threads Guide about Cell NOT being a Solar System buster Durability of DBZ Characters Category:Verse Category:Dragon Ball